Mission: Road to the Marsh
#* #* #* Eastern Route #Build the Pathway #* #Talk with Ursula #* Ursula #Compensation from Gale #* Gale |exp=10000 |rep=150 (West) +50 (East) |gols=15000 (West) +5000 (East) |rewards= |prev=The Perfect Trap |next=The First Key }}Road to the Marsh is a main mission. This mission is part of the Somber Marsh plotline. #'' Road to the Marsh'' #'' The First Key'' #'' The Second Key'' #'' The Exhaust Fan'' #'' The Third Key'' Overview The player must have completed The Perfect Trap. Road to the Marsh has two options: the Eastern route and the Western route. The Eastern route is the easier route with lesser rewards, while the Western route requires more materials for construction but with a greater compensation for tackling the harder route. If the Western route is taken, the Tree Farm must be unlocked in order to access the back area leading to the construction site. Additionally, the Factory is required to craft the Advanced Composite Board, required for both routes. Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Level 3 Worktable * Level 2 Assembly Station * Industrial Furnace * Electric Furnace * Grinder or Comprehensive Grinder * Industrial Cutter or Comprehensive Cutter * Basic Skiver or Advanced Skiver * Factory Pre-conduct After the Council Guards arrive to Portia, Sam relays a message from Gale announcing that the Alliance Council made the decision regarding the All Source AI; Gale summons the player to attend the meeting in the Town Hall. *''Sure.'' *''Why does the Mayor want me to be there?'' At the Town Hall, Ursula, the captain of the Council Guards, discusses the importance of finding the All Source AI in order to face adversaries such as Duvos. Conduct of the mission The following morning after the meeting, Ursula sends a letter to the player regarding the location of the All Source AI: Ursula can be found at the Research Center. Upon talking to Ursula: *''The western route! (More complicated)'' *''The eastern route! (Much easier)'' Advanced Control Unit Diagram Composite Steel Beam Diagram High Power Lift Machine Diagram Iron Wood Support Diagram Steel Beam Diagram}} Metal Ramp Diagram}} Western route Build the Pathway With the diagrams Ursula provided, the player needs to construct the following: * * * * * AI Chipsets can be obtained from the Harbor Trade Station by trading in 3 Silicon Chipsets * Military Engines can be obtained from the South Block Trade Post or the Harbor Trade Station by trading in 3 Advanced Engines * Advanced Composite Boards must be crafted from the Factory Construct and bring the following items to complete the second pathway: * 15 Advanced Composite Boards * 4 Wooden Pillars * 10 Steel Plates The items are installed past the far side of the Tree Farm. The Player needs to climb a hill when reaching the end of the Tree Farm to get to the building site. Eastern Route Build the Pathway With the diagrams Ursula provided, the player needs to construct the following: * * Advanced Composite Boards must be crafted from the Factory The item is installed near the Hazardous Ruins in the Collapsed Wasteland. Talk with Ursula After building and installing the Metal Ramp, the player needs to report to Ursula. *''Okay, I'll take a look.'' *''I'm a little busy at the moment.'' Accepting Ursula's request initiates The First Key. Compensation from Gale *''She's very bossy!'' *''Is Mali coming back yet?'' }} Post-conduct Completing this mission reveals the entire map of the Somber Marsh, thus completing the map. Additionally, the route the player did not take is completed by Higgins. Rewards }} Trivia * Both Routes require the crafting of Advanced Composite Boards which can only be produced in a Factory. Road to the Marsh